


Maybe It Isn't So Bad

by Tobiofilipino



Series: Hq Agere fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Writing Exercise, age regressor yahaba shirgeru, agere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiofilipino/pseuds/Tobiofilipino
Summary: Yahaba has been putting off his headspace and Kyoutani helps out a little bitor promptKyouHaba with little Yahaba would be so cute! Maybe Yahaba is super stressed a couple days before a game and Kyou coaxes him into regressing to destress? I would also enjoy if Yahaba was really young when regressed if that's okay :)
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Hq Agere fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154174
Kudos: 56





	Maybe It Isn't So Bad

It was only three days before Seijoh's practice match with Karasuno, and Shigeru could already feel the weight of taking Oikawa's place, tumbling on top of him. It had only been a few weeks since the school year had begun, though when Oikawa was Captain, he seemed to have everything orderly. Yahaba could already see his skin at the pre-stages of breaking out. 

Being Captain was a lot of responsibility, especially after coming after Oikawa Tooru, who was the definition of a perfect boy. 

A sigh fell through Yahaba's lips as he looked down at the calendar again. A quiz for his math class would be on the same day they have a practice match with Karasuno. Yahaba struggled with mathematics, and now not with the past third years gone, he couldn't turn to his senpais. 

Watari might be able to help the brunette, but he excelled much more in biology. Asking wouldn't hurt, and maybe Watari had some friends who knew math. 

Shigeru could feel the heat of eyes burning into his back. Most of the team in front of him practicing. So there was only one person it could be. 

Kentaro

The past few days were stressing Yahaba out, and maybe that stress made him sense the other third-year who was staring at him for most of practice. 

The brunette snapped his neck back to the boy behind him, "Go off and practice, Mad Dog." Oikawa had given the blondie the nickname, and Yahaba knew how much his teammate despised it, but so what. If he's having a bad day, shouldn't his teammates share it?

He exhaled through his nose a few more times before he ran to the other side of the gym to join his team for practice. 

All during practice, Shigeru could feel the third year's gaze still on him. The feeling made the Captain's stomach clench because deep down, he knew why Kyotani's eyes burned into his soul.

It had been over a month since the last time Yahaba regressed around the blondie, and they both knew he barely regresses on his own. With the stress that was piling up, the brunette forced himself to stay big, no matter how nice it might feel to sit down with his caregiver and cuddle his little Jaguar plush. 

Yahaba pushed that thought in the deepest corner of his brain while working with Kunimi and Kindiachi to set them up. Hopefully, Kyotani would understand the lack of communication the regressor gave him and would step away.

Well, he did, until the end of practice. 

The club room was empty except for the last two third years. Kunimi and Kindachi had just left due to the slowness of Kunimi. A small part of the brunette wanted to bark at his younger classmen to hurry up, so he would only be able to go home.

By the time Yahaba zipped his bag and handed the keys to lock up the club room, Kyontani was done with his bag in his hands. Brown eyes study the younger boy in a way that would frighten young kids. He looked a little like Karasuno's setter.

"Kyotani, are you ready to leave?" Hopefully, it was a simple question. Kentaro didn't get the wrong idea thinking that the Captain was inviting him over because the brunette wouldn't want that. 

Nope, not for one second.

"You haven't regressed," that was not a simple question. That wasn't a question at all. 

Shigeru's eyes widened as he moved to lock the door. After he checked twice that the club room's door was closed, he turned back to the other boy, "Maybe."

Yahaba's answer was probably too much information, and he should run home to bury himself in bed. Oikawa might call him; Shigeru had a high suspension that Kyotani talks to their ex-Capitan more than he does, to say that he is so disappointed with him. Then he'll be removed as Captain, but then the stress of being Captain would go away. The thought of escaping everything didn't seem too bad.

"You aren't listening," Kyotani didn't seem too grumpy even though Yahaba had been avoiding him for the past few weeks.

The brunette blinked a few times as he turned his head to Kentaro. The blondie's tone wasn't mean, and he often used it when he talked to Shigeru while he regressed. It was almost sweet and made the Captain's chest burst with warmth.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Yahaba needed to get a hold of himself. There he was on his walk back from school as he was about to slip into his headspace. In front of the one person he has been avoiding, he knew that he would drop around Kyotani. 

"Wanna come to my house? My sister and mom won't be back for another hour," 

"Yeah."

Shigeru's voice was too soft even to convince himself that his teenage headspace would still be around when he reached Kyotani's house.

The walk was no longer than ten minutes, but as Shigeru's mind grew younger, as it dragged on. 

Kyotani took hold of the younger one's hand as they got closer to the house. 

"Wanna d'aw," the regressors 'r' went silent when he fell into a young age. Kyotani paused for a minute before unlocking their hands to open the door. 

"Hanii, we can do that. Do you want something to drink?" Shigeru's caregiver was always straightforward and too harsh, in some people's opinions. There was a softness underneath all of it that made Shigeru feel soft when he was around Kyotani for too long. It was an exhilarating feeling, though.

"Wate' please,'

The regressor moved towards his caregiver's room, which held his small items. Shigeru only took a few steps into the room to which he stumbled upon a medium-sized cardboard box. On the outside, stickers covered the box. They ranged from kawaii Hello Kitty ones to little race cars.

Memories of decorating the cardboard rushed back into his memory.

_Six months earlier_

_"Are you excited to be captain?" Kyotani placed a sticker on the side of which had none others yet._

_Graduation was yesterday, and the shock hadn't hit the new third-year yet. "Mm Kawa gone," he lifted his sippy cup full of milk tea to his lips. Slowly he sucked as he looked towards his sticker book. The cold tea hit his teeth, making him shiver just a tad._

_Kyotani must've noticed his freezing regressor because instead of placing the sticker on the box, it was placed on the little's nose as his caregiver wrapped a blanket around his shoulders._

_A smile broke out on his face as he pawed the sticker off, "not me but box, Tani."_

The memory sent tingles up his body. Regressing wasn't too bad, especially with Kyotani.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you foggy_froggy for this request, and I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> I have a agere hq blog where you can interact with me uwu-oikawa


End file.
